


Everything in you and beyond

by goldenboat



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenboat/pseuds/goldenboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain golden haired man is trying to figure out the best parts of his beautiful lover . I hope you love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything in you and beyond

**Author's Note:**

> This is a figment of my imagination. All mistakes are mine.

They were sitting in the cool shade of a tree. All around them, the world was going on in its own pace. They could still hear the distant roar of the camp. Life was full of dreams and fulfillment, strategies and intrigues, revenge and warfare. But in the middle of it all, they still managed to find a moment for themselves. As if this was a little piece of eternity they had captured, that belonged to no one but them.

This was one such moment. Alexander was leaning against the trunk of a tree. Hephaistion’s head was resting on his lap and for once his eyes were closed. No duties and responsibilities….no anger and heartache…just them and themselves. The golden haired man was running his hands through the sleep mussed hair of his partner. He loved it when Phai didn’t have to cover it with the helmets…and let it scatter over his shoulders. He thought for a moment and decided. Yes..he loved Phai’s hair the most.

He had always loved it. Phai’s hair was so different from other men.... soft and fine like a maiden’s and yet fierce and brave. Gorgeously masculine and heavenly feminine.  The first time when he saw Phai on horseback with his hair blowing in the breeze… Alexander’s heart had stopped beating for a moment. He smiled at the memory of that one time when a young Phai was teased about his hair. In a fit of rage he had pulled out a dagger from his chiton to chop it off. What paused his hands was the look of utter devastation on Alexander’s face and the tears flowing down his cheeks. Hephaistion couldn’t do it.  To Alexander it was more than just an ornament. It’s smelled like his home. Yes………………he loved it the best.

But was it just the hair? The golden haired man knitted his eyebrows  in contemplation. Would he love Phai any less without his hair? Was there nothing else about Phai that he loved?  Then he reached to another conclusion. It was Phai’s eyes that he loved the most. Loving and tender in one moment….fierce and angry in the next. Open and smiling when happy, dark and hooded under long eyelashes when sad. Sunrise and sunset, eclipse and dawn… those cyan pools of heaven had everything. He had made them  tearful many a times. He had kissed them even more. Lined with Kohl, these eyes could conquer the entire world. Armed with rebuke, they shook the bravest of warriors.  They were his world. Yes………..Alexander thought. He loved Phai’s eyes the most.

But was Phai just a pair of beautiful eyes and mane? Alexander’s eyes roamed silently over the body of his sleeping partner. A pair of hands that alone stood between Alexander and his pain..that caressed and soothed and sheltered him . Delicate yet strong. Armed with sword, they ruled the battle field…armed with flowers they made the poets rhyme.  Then his eyes fell on a  lean and sculpted body that had no comparison anywhere on this earth. He had seen it in all its glory. Bloody and torn in warfare….blushing and beautiful in love..sighing in pain and heartbreak . He loved this body the most.

In the middle of all these crisscrossing thoughts, the brunette opened his eyes and looked up  at his lover. Alexander was lost in thoughts…and didn’t notice anything. A soft touch on his face woke him up from his musings. He found his companion bright eyed and amused. 

 “I’ve rested long enough Alex. It’s your turn.” Hephaistion announced. Their positions changed and Hephaistion came to rest against the tree trunk. Then he made his companion lie down with his head on his lap. Running his fingers through the golden unkempt hair, he murmured, “Go to sleep my king. I hate the dark smudges under your eyes and I want them to go.” 

It was then that Alexander realized the truth he had known all along . It was the Phai inside that he loved the most.

He  smiled and burrowed his face into that warm body.     
[](http://goldenboat.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/428/8386)


End file.
